


A second chance

by ObsessedHobbit



Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I have no clue what to put here, M/M, Multi, future relationship, maybe violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:33:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2351813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedHobbit/pseuds/ObsessedHobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders can't take it anymore. His mask is falling. He needs to leave and he needs it now. Of course Dawn sees right through him and arranges for him to leave as far as possible on the earliest flight she can find. That flight just happens to land in Bristol, England.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: The journal

DAY XX 

I found true love, I never thought I would, I never even thought I could actually ever love someone and yet, here I am. The moment I saw her, everything stopped, I breathed only her air, felt only her skin, saw only her eyes, her nose, her lips. She enslaved me and I became happy. I found her or maybe she found me, it doesn't matter really. All I know now is that for the first time in a long time I can finally live. I often find myself wondering if it all simply a dream and if one day I wake up and return to the nightmare I was in. And still, every time I open my eyes, She is there by my side and I am happy.

DAY XY 

I can't believe She is still here. I still don't understand why but I do finally understand that all of this, all of her, isn't just a dream. I feel like she wants to control all of me and I will let her if it keeps her by my side. I would give her anything if it made her happy, even my life.

DAY XX 

A woman from Norway came to become my client. She wants to help me with this, it seems to make her happy and therefore I have no choice but to let her. If she smiles, I will as well. The woman is a very religious person and therefore She had the idea that we could pretend to be married. Had I been a different man, I would have truly married her. I still might do it.

DAY XY 

She is gone.She left to go where I cannot follow. At least not yet. The Woman killed Her. It's all her fault, that damnable woman who took Her away from me. It's all because of her. And yet they all blame me. They all hate me. I know why, I made it that way so my family would survive. I usually take the blame, if I don't my family will fall apart. I created the mask for them. But this time is different. This time I can't. It hurts too much. She is gone and She placed a curse on me. They blame me for the curse and I never wished for it. I never wanted Her gone. I never wanted Her blood on my floor. I never wanted any of this. Maybe i should have followed Her. Maybe that's why I'm cursed.

DAY XX 

My brother killed me today. He blames me again. Only me, never the Curse, never the God. The Curse came to my door, the God opened it. The curse couldn't stay away, the God couldn't refuse. But I take the blame, I am at fault.

My brother killed me today. He blames me again. He threw me across the room and opened my throat. I thought for a moment that I would finally join Her. I could hear their voice but I didn't care. I let myself go. However, it seems She didn't want to see me yet and I was forced back.

My brother killed me today. He blames me again. Someone managed to save me when I let go. I don't know if I should thank her or hate her. I had to put the mask on again. They laugh when I fell. I had to put the mask on again. They laugh when just moments before they were crying. I don't know if I should thank her.

DAY XY 

I can't do it anymore. I need to leave. I thought I would be able the keep the mask on but it's slowly falling to pieces. No one has noticed yet but it's only a matter of time. My brother, my young and wonderful baby brother, blames me for the Curse. He hates me so much he tried to die. He blames me for the Curse and for everything. My mask almost fell. The only thing that held it in place was the God. The God was needed. The God gained power. Without the God, my mask would have fallen, I would have fallen. They all would have fallen. They need the mask. They need it but I can't do it anymore. I need to go away. I need to forget. She came to see me in the night and told me I could not follow Her. She made me promise. I need to leave if I want to keep my promise.

DAY XX 

I can't. I can't. I can't. I need to go. I need to leave. I can't anymore. My mask fell and Dawn saw It. I need to go. She promised to help me. Dawn is the only one I can trust. Dawn is the only one who cares. Dawn cried for me. Dawn cried with me. I can't. Not anymore. I just can't. 

* * *

 

When Ty finished reading, he could feel tears slowly welling up. He had come to see Anders to get back some tools he had lend his brother. He was greeted by an empty apartment, which was strange since Dawn had been alone in the office but not so much as Anders often took off on his own. He had therefore invited himself in and looked around for his tools. That's when he found it. A small book with no title,only the letter A.J written on the cover. Curious, he opened it and discovered it to be Anders journal. The fancy writing style could never be confused with anyone else's. Unable to tame his curiosity, he started reading it. He didn't know if he regretted to have done so or if he was glad. Ty picked up his phone and quickly dialled.

'Hello?'

'Mike, it's Ty. We need to call a thing. Now.' 

* * *

 

Surprisingly, most of the family had come to Ty's last minute Thing. Even Axl, who was still depressed and hated these family reunion had agreed to come. Only Anders was missing and he wasn't answering his phone. Ty somewhat knew why.

'So... Why are we here?' Mike asked his dark hair brother.                  

'If it's about me, say so now.' Added Axl, irritated. ' I'll leave right away.'

'No Axl, it's not about you. It's about this.' Ty answered taking out the black journal. They all looked at him, confused.

'And what is that?' Olaf asked.

'It's Anders journal.'

'He has a journal!' Axl all but screamed. 'Oh that is so-'

'Shut it Axl.'Ty snapped. Axl only stared, even more confused.

'So... What about Anders journal?' Mike asked still not understanding the point of this meeting. 'And where did you get it?I really doubt Anders gave it to you.

'I took it from his apartment. But thats's not important. What's important is what is inside the journal. Or more like what he wrote.'

Everyone seemed even more confused. Ty sigh and opened the book at the last few pages.

'Listen.' He said.

He read aloud the words that his brother had wrote. Every now and then he would stop, specifying that Her was Hellen, The woman was Natalie, The Curse was Gaia, The God was Bragi, everything they might not understand. The more he read, the harder it was. He could feel the pain coming out of his brother's word. The last page still had some wet spots he guessed were from tears. Anders never cried. But that was a lie. The mask never cried. When he finished, everyone stayed silent, processing what they had just heard. It was being nice to say that they all felt like shit. How could none of them have notice. And yet, it was so obvious now. Anders was always hiding, always provoking, always taking the hit. All so that none of them would have to do it. And when he needed help, no one took the time to even care, to even notice. Anders's mask was perfect but it was no excuse.

'Do you know where he is now?' Mike asked first.

'No...Maybe Dawn does. He did say she was going to help him.' Ty answered hopeful.

'What are we waiting for then?' Axl said. Out of all of them, he felt the worse.

'Let's go!' Added Olaf. 

* * *

 

They finally reached Anders office after what seemed like the longest ride of their life. Quickly, they entered the room, surprising Dawn. Anders was still absent.

'Dawn, where is Anders?' Mike asked. Her face went from surprise to a complete neutral expression.

'I have no idea. Maybe you should call him.'

Ty walked slightly closer to her.

'Dawn, we know.' He took out the journal and showed it to her. The moment she saw it her eyes went wide with anger.

'How did you get this?! You had no right to read this!'

'Calm down. It's too late for that Dawn.' Olaf said far too seriously.

'Yeah, we know about everything... We... We just want to know where he is.' Axl said pulling the most pitiful face he had ever done.

Dawn stayed quiet, still quite angry. Ty grabbed her hands.

'Dawn... Please.' She looked at him and then at the rest of the family and let out sigh. Moving back to her desk she answered.

'He's gone. I don't know for how long. He left me in charge of the company while he's away. He even agreed for me to get help.'

'Where did he go Dawn?' Mike asked walking closer.

'Frankly I don't think you lot deserve to know. You weren't there when he needed you before and you certainly weren't there when he...'

'We know Dawn...We... I don't really know... We just want to know where he is.' Said Ty in a broken voice.

'...Fine... I'll tell you. However you must promise me to leave him be until he decides yo contact you.' They all nodded and stared at her in anticipation and worry. She let out another sigh.

'He asked me two days ago to find him the latest flight to anywhere. He wanted to go somewhere far and different, somewhere he could think without being reminded of here all the time. So I looked up for the planes that where leaving yesterday morning so he would have time to pack and fill the documents that leave me in charge. I picked the best place I could think that would meet his criteria.'

'Good but where is he?' Mike asked impatient.

She glared at him before once again letting out a defeated sigh.

'Bristol, in England.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is only the prologue. You guys decide when the last message happen and if Ty is back with Dawn or not. I tried to make the messages Anders wrote sound somewhat poetic.  
> Also sorry if there's any grammar or anything else errors, english is not my first language.  
> Lastly, feel free to leave comments of encouragement or criticism. I'm always open to suggestion that might help my writing abilities and make my stories more enjoyable


	2. Begining

The moment Anders stepped outside of the plane he felt relief. He was finally away. Finally free. No more family. No more Things, no more gods and goddesses, no more disappointments and no more faking. Here he was Anders and Anders was... well he was something to be discovered. Bristol was perfect. It was cold, dark and wet. The complete opposite of the place he wanted to flee and therefore, exactly what he wanted. He'd have to thank Dawn in some way later.

He quickly decided to celebrate his new found peace of mind, looking for a pub or maybe a bar. He'd need stop buy the first hotel he would find to drop his luggage as well. He smiled and walked in some random direction.

* * *

 

Anders was starting to be quite pissed. He had been walking for at least an hour and had found no bar, no pub, no club, not even a stupid hotel. He stopped and looked around once again.

Houses and houses oh and look, more houses. And not a single soul out to help him out. What kind of town was this! Sure is was the middle of the day in the middle of the week but come on. He let out nother sigh and continued to walk in some random direction, hoping he'd find something. Suddenly he noticed a young woman sitting on the stairs of a yellow house. Finally!

He walked up to her.

"I am sorry to bother you my lady but I happen to be quite lost. Could you possibly help me get some guidance?" He said with a smile.

She stayed quiet, staring for a moment. Suddenly he eyes widen in surprise.      

"Wait, me?" she asked

"Do you see any other beautiful brunette sitting anywhere near?"

She blushed slightly before smiling back.

"Sorry, I'm not used to people noticing me."

"Well I can't understand why then." Yes, he knew the way he acted was very much like the mask he had put up back home. He knew that very well. He also knew that part of it had become part of him and that it was hard to leave behind something you've been doing for the last 20 years and so he couldn't help himself. The woman didn't seem to mind too much at least.

She smiled. "Well thank you. What was it that you needed?"

"I'm looking for the nearest bar or maybe a hotel."

"A bar? Isn’t it a bit too early for drinking?"

"It's never too early to celebrate!"

"Oh? And what are you celebrating so early in the day?"

"A new freedom and a fresh start."

"Well those are indeed very good things to celebrate. “

She stood up and pointed away.

“If you go down this street for about 10 minutes you should meet a pub. From the pub, turn left and walk 4 blocks away. There should be a hotel there. ‘’

"Thank you so very much." he hesitated a second before asking “And would my savior care to join me in my celebration?"

She smiled in an apologizing way. "Sorry but I can't, I'm waiting for my flat mates to come back. Maybe another time.If you decide to stop by I could make you some tea!"

"I shall take you up on that. I'm Anders by the way, Anders Johnson. Thank you again for the directions, I was getting quite frustrated before."

"I'm Annie. It was a pleasure to meet you Anders."

"The pleasure was mine. See you around Annie!" 

On that note, Anders left and headed for the pub where he drank with a happy state of mind for the first time in a while.

* * *

 

In the next week, Anders walked by Annie's house a few time, hoping she would be outside again. He could simply have knocked, but for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to do it. So, he simply walked pass her house during the day (not too often, he didn’t want to be reported as a stalker) hoping she would be outside again. When finally he did saw her, he walked up to her more hesitantly than he’d like to admit. To his relief, she smiled the moment she noticed him.

‘’Anders! How have you been? It’s been a short while since our first meeting hasn’t it?’’

‘’Yes it has. I’m doing fine what about you.’’

‘’Oh, I’m quite alright thank you. So what brings you here?’’

‘’Well you see, I remembered a beautiful brunette promised me tea not so long ago and I thought it was be time for me to claim my prize.’’

‘’OH! I did, didn’t I! Well come in then, I’ll make you a fresh cup right away.’’

‘’Great! I have been dreaming about it for days.’’ He said with a playful smile. ‘'Your flat mates mind the intrusion?’’

‘’What? Oh no it’s fine. They won’t care, I think, plus there’s still some time before they come back from work.’’

He nodded and entered the house. It was quite a plain house. Not that it was a bad thing. Sometimes simple was exactly what someone needed. He did however notice one unusual thing which was about a hundred of cup lying across the house.

‘’You seem to like to make tea quite a lot don’t you?’’ He said as she entered the kitchen.

‘’Yeah sorry, it’s a bit of an obsession of mine. I can clean up a bit if it bothers you.’’

‘’No, no need to, I was the one who came in unexpectedly.’’

He sat down on the sofa, probably the only surface around with no teacup on it, and watched the brunette in kitchen. There was something different about her. She felt different. It wasn’t a bad thing, she was really kind and quite beautiful but for some reason he didn’t find himself sexually attracted to her. Also he thought that if he stared long enough, she started shine dimly with a pure white light. He told himself it was mostly likely his imagination playing tricks on his eyes though.

She walked out of the kitchen, cup in hand.

‘’Here you go, I hope it’s too your taste. ‘’ Annie said as she handed the cup.

Anders thanked her and took the cup, bringing it slowly to his lips and sipping on it. He had never been a big fan of tea, preferring a good coffee. However, this did taste quite good. It really shown that she had had a lot of practice.

‘’It’s delicious, even better than what I dreamed of.’’ He complimented.

She smiled.

‘’So Anders, where are you from? I noticed you had a strange accent before and I can’t seem place it.’’

‘’I’m from New-Zealand. Auckland more precisely but I doubt you know where it is.’’

‘’Wow! That’s so far! What brings you to Bristol then?’’

He was about to answer when the front door opened and a funny looking man walked in. He froze the moment his saw the god sipping on his tea.

‘’Hi George, welcome back!’’ Annie said as she got up. ‘’ You came earlier than I thought. Where’s Mitchell? Oh and we have a visitor.’’

‘’I can see that... Mitchell had some buisness to take care of.'' He continued to stare in shock then turned to Annie. " Is he?" She violently shook her head."Enh...And he can?" This time she nodded with a smile. The newcome , George, let out a soft "oh" and turned back to Anders. ''… So… Who are you?’’

‘’Anders Johnson. I met Annie a few days ago.’’ He got up and shook the other's hand.

‘’He’s from New-Zealand.’’ Annie said trying to impress her friend. It seemed to work as his eyebrows shot up.

‘’New-Zealand! That’s a bit far from here isn’t it? ’’

‘’Yes it is’’ the god said, laughing. ‘’Oh! If I’m bothering you I can leave, just say-’’

‘’No, no, no. It’s alright I just… wasn’t expecting visitors. So New-Zealand? Really?’’

‘’Yup, from Auckland to be precise.’’ They all sat down, Anders continued to sip on his tea.

‘’And what brought you here?’’

‘’That’s what I was asking before you came in’’ Annie said waiting for an answer.

‘’Well… I needed a vacation.’’

‘’From work?’’ George asked.

‘’Not just work… More like a vacation from my family.’’

‘’Okay but aren’t there better places for vacations? Like I don’t know….Somewhere that has actual sun or beaches.

‘’Nah we have all that back home. What I needed was somewhere far and different. ‘’

‘’What do you do back in New-Zealand’’ Annie asked cutting George as he was about to talk.

‘’I own a P.R. Company. It just a small company but I’m quite proud of it since I started from scratch.’’

‘’ Wow, that’s pretty cool isn’t it?’’ She asked George before turning back to her new friend. ‘’ George here works as a cleaning attendant in a Hospital with Mitchell.’’

‘’I can’t stand hospitals and for that I tip my hat to you for your courage, George.’’ He said faking the gesture. ‘’ Who’s Mitchell?’’

‘’Oh that’s right, you haven’t met him. He’s out other flat mate.’’

‘’I do hope to meet him one day. However it’s getting late and I have to go back to the hotel. I may be in vacation but my secretary keeps sending me documents for me to check over and so, work calls for me!’’

‘’Oh… Alright then. Feel free to say hi if you’re in the neighborhood. ‘’Annie said looking slightly disappointed.

Saying goodbye to his new friends (if he could call them that) Anders left to go back to his hotel. He felt great. The god had met new people, hadn’t had to deal with any shit from his family, hadn’t had a drink besides on his first day here and hadn’t had the need or want to use his powers on anyone, not even for sex. This seemed like the beginning of something great, something that could only get better. At least he hoped it would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter one is out! I have a feeling it isn't as good as the prologue so I might rework on it.  
> Do tell me what you think!


	3. Worried

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay guys, exams are starting now so it's a bit harder to write but don't worry, I won't stop!

* * *

 

Durin the next two weeks, Anders spent most of his time working. He hadn't lied when he said Dawn kept sending him work. She had managed to find potential clients in England, companies that wanted to enlarge their market to New-Zeland. On top of that, she sent all the documents she was working on over to Anders so he could review them. He didn't mind though. He actually loves his work even if he didn't show it in the last few years. He still, however, manage to find some time to go visit Annie. Sometimes George would be there, once a woman Nina came along as well but never had he even caught a glimpse of the man named Mitchell. Every time he went to visit, the man would be out. Annie told him that they often miss each other by 10 minutes maybe even less. He became really curious. He wanted to know who was this mysterious second flatmate. Well, that would make a great B rated Horror movie.

* * *

 

Anders was back to Annie's house. She had once again made him some tea. It seemed to him like it was the only thing he drank that wasn't water nowadays. It had even replaced his usual trusty coffee. George was also there, humming happily. It was strange. George was more of the complaining type. Today he was all smiles and happiness.

"You seem in quite the good mood today. What happened?" he asked when George walked in the room.

"Nothing really. " shrugged the man

"Hmh... And you are sure you didn't hit you're head somewhere when you woke up this morning?" Annie smiled holding back a laugh.

"Hahaha. Very funny." George said

"I do try."

For a second, George seemed to be back to his usual self, grumbling to himself, only for his mood to lighten seconds late. It was really quite strange. They sat down together in silence for a while when suddenly George got up.

"Let's go out."

"What do you mean out?" asked Anders

"Out. Drinking or something. "

"Why?"

"To celebrate!"

"Celebrate what?" Annie asked this time

"I don't know. Anything. Does it really matter?"

Anders took a moment to think. He really didn't see the harm in going out plus, he hadn't had a drink in a while. He accepted to go. Annie took a bit more convincing but she agreed to accompany her friends on their night out.

"Great! I'll call Mitchell then. He can meet us there."

"Ohhh! So I will finally meet the guy. I was starting to think he might actually be a ghost." His friends only let out nervous laugh and the atmosphere became quite awkward.

"I was joking you egg. I would never question you're sanity. "

Still awkward.

Anders was about to say something else when suddenly his phone rang. He looked at the number but didn't recognize it.

"Sorry I have to take it, might be work."

His friends nodded. He got up and faced the other way.

"Hello?"

"...Anders?"

* * *

 

No...No,no,no. It couldn't be. Shit. He wasn't ready for this. Shit, Shit,Shit!!! He quickly closed the phone. How in the hell did HE get his number! Only Dawn new he had changed phone and she wouldn't... She couldn't....

His phone rang again. Same number. He wondered is he should simply ignore it but his friends were now staring at him... Shit... He apologized to them and headed toward another room before answering.

"How did you get my number."

"Anders I-"

"How the fuck did you get it Mike!"

"It doesn't matter-"

"Yes it does!"

"No!... Look... I just wanted to talk." Anders let out a bitter laugh.

"Oh. And what, do tell me, do you want to talk about."

"We know about you're journal Anders."

"I know. Dawn told me. She also said you assholes promised to leave me alone. So what the fuck are you not doing that now?"

"Were worried Anders-"

"Then don't be! You're used to doing that anyway right!"

"It's different now-"

"No it's not! You say you're worried but it's not that. You feel guilty, that's all. You feel guilty and you want to fix things but it doesn't fucking work like that. So leave me the fuck alone! I don't need your pity."

On that note he closed his phone and threw it on the ground effectively shattering it in pieces. He sigh and rubbed the corner of his eyes. In about a minute, his brother had manage to make his mood crash horribly.

He sigh again and stared at his broken phone. After picking up the pieces, he returned to the room where his friends gave him concern looks.

"I broke my phone." he stated

"Yeah... Are you alright?" Annie asked as she got up.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." he turned to George. "Did you call you flatmate?" The man nodded, still somewhat concern.

"Good! Let's go drinking then!"

* * *

 

 

At the bar, Anders drank like he had never left Auckland. He drank, flirted then drank more. George and Annie were quite worried for their friend. They tried to tell him to calm down on the drinking but he shrugged them off and asked when Mitchell would be there. 

Soon enough Anders, who had left the pair to get another drink found himself lost. No matter where he looked he just could see those beautiful brown curls or that funny head. He was so drunk he didn't even know left from right. And so, he wondered in the surprisingly large bar hoping to see a familiar face. Suddenly he notice a beautiful women staring at him. She had brown hair, gorgeous green eyes and a superb body. He forgot about his quest and walked up to her.

"Is this seat taken?" He asked her, managing a decent sentence.

"Only if you're the one to take it." She flirted.

He smirked and sat down. There was something strange about the woman. He had no clue what it was. She felt both seductive and dangerous at the same time. He was way to drunk to care however. 

"So, what is a handsome men like you doing tonight alone."

"Oh I came here wiz someone but you dear are must more important at the moment." He aswered.

She smiled in a seductive manner... or was it more wicked? 

"Can I buy you a drink?" she said with the same expression

"S-Sure you can!"

She got up and brushed his lips with her finger as she told him to stay put. He nodded and watched he walk away, or more like watched her arse as she walked away. During the few minutes he was alone, he took a second to wonder where his friends might have gone. Quickly, the woman came back with a drink in hand. She handed it to him and sat back down.

"Are you not drinking?" he asked when he noticed it.

"Oh I will, soon."

He felt a shiver but decided to ignore it, finishing his drink.Suddenly, everything seemed tilt and turn. He blinked rapidly, trying to focus in vain.

"Are you alright?" he heard a voice asking somewhere in the background.

"Y-Yeah... I think that drink was... a bit too much."

He closed his eyes, his mind was so cloudy. He felt hands push him up and guide him towards somewhere. Unable to think, he simply followed. The background sound became more and more silent. Soon he was being pushed towards something soft. He opened his eyes and tried to focus. He manage to pick up that he was in a room alone with the girl from before. He could still hear the people at the bar from far away.

Suddenly, there was a pressure on his chest. The woman had climbed on top of him and had started to kiss his lips, his jaw, his neck. He suddenly felt very bad, like something horrible was going to happen, like he was a prey and was about to be eaten.

"S-Stop. I...I need to go. My friends..."

"They can wait. I won't be long."

The feeling only grew stronger. He tried to push her away but couldn't find the strength. Everything was just so fuzzy. All he knew was that he needed to leave and he needed to do so now. He decided to use his power. He needed to, only Bragi could get him out of this.

" **Let me go now!"**  

She stopped and stared it him. He thought for a second that it had worked. When she didn't move, he thought about trying again.

"What did you just do." She said just as he was about to try again.

He opened his mouth only to have her shove her hand over it.

"Don't do that again. Just lie there, it won't hurt... not for long at least."

He fought once again as she nibbled on his neck again. His power hadn't completely worked but it had done something. He needed to try again. He tried and tried to get her hand away but it wouldn't move. He felt something hard brush against his neck and before he knew it, something sharp sank into it.

Suddenly, he heard a door burst open. A silhouette came in and grabbed the woman on top of him and threw her to the ground. He heard shouting and talking, then someone leaving. Everything became more and more fuzzy. He noticed someone leaning over him. He panicked for a second but relaxed when he heard a male voice saying something.Then everything became dark.


	4. Belonging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow update again, I twisted my ankle this week and could'nt find the time to write. 
> 
> I really want to thank al of you guys for your support. To know that you guys enjoy my story inspires me to continue writting it. So, thank you all so very much
> 
> PS. I don't know how to remove the end note that appears in every single chapter so sorry about it

When Anders rose to consciousness he noticed two things. One, his head felt as if Axl had used it for a trampoline. Two, his whole body was a wreck, especially his neck for some reason. He tried to open his eyes only to shut them even more tightly as the light burned trough his skull. Everything in his mind felt cloudy... He couldn't quite recall what had happen so he started from the beginning. He remembered being at Annie's house.... George being in a good mood...They...They planned to go out when.... Shit... He had let Mike get to him and had fucked up.... again.

Suddenly, he heard someone walk inside the room. He forced himself to look, ignoring his pain. He didn't quite recognize the room, nor the man that had just walked in. It wasn't George for sure... The man was tall with dark slicked back hair. He wore dark clothes and... were those fingerless gloves? He bore a sullen expression and had quite a handsome face.

"I see you've finally decided to wake up." the man said where he saw Anders slightly open eyes. The man handed him a glass of water and Anders gladly took it, finishing it in one gulp.

"Thanks..." Anders answered grunting. "I take it you're the one who saved me?" When the man nodded Anders let out another grunt.

"Great... And you are? ""

John Mitchell, but most people just call me Mitchell."

"Even more great... Nice to finally me you Mitchell. I must make the worst first impression ever..." Mitchell laugh. "

I've seen worse." Anders wondered when and how.

"So...What happened..? There was a girl... and....did she drug me?"

"Yeah... She's been doing that for a while now. It's... a new kink... I guess... I've been trying to get her to stop for days now. I think she finally understood the message though."

"You know that insane woman!?"

"She's not insane. She just has... Problems..."

"She bit me."

"Yeah... problems... And she's not the only one with problems, is she?"

Anders sigh and rubbed his face with his hands. He knew had fucked up. He didn't need a guy he'd just met to tell him.

"They were really worried about you." Mitchell added, his dark eyes boring into the man."They still are. Both of them are waiting for you down stairs."

"I don't think it's a good idea I see them. It would be better if I just go back to the hotel." And leave them be... They'd probably be better off that way... Anders added to mentally.

As if he had read the man thought, Mitchell growled and said:

"I can't let you do that. If you leave, I doubt you'll come back. Look... I've never seen Annie or George get attached to someone as quickly as they did with you. They've been talking about you for days now it's driving me nuts!" Anders stayed quiet, hands hiding his face. "... You need to talk to them. I don't know what happen to you to make you give up on people so quickly. There not going to scream at you or cast you away. If you're half as attached to them as they are to you then you must know that!" The god stayed quiet.

Mitchell was getting really annoyed. He bent down and grabbed the man by the arm, yanking him up.

"Hey! W-What are you doing! Let-Let go!" The blond said trying to yank his arm free in vain.

The taller man didn't budge, pulling Anders towards the door.

" ** _LET ME GO_**!"

Mitchell stopped straight but did not let go. Something weird had happened. The blond's voice was still ringing in his head. He stared at the man, confused. The other simply glared at him before finally giving up. "

Fine... I'll go but you have to let go of my arm. It hurts." Anders said looking at his feet.

Satisfied and still slightly unsettled, the vampire freed the man, mumbling an apology. They headed down the stairs when suddenly Anders felt dizzy and tripped on his feet. Thankfully, Mitchell was watching him closely and noticed it, catching him before he could hurt himself.

"Sorry..." The shorter man said, closing his eyes to refocus and try to diminish his screaming headache.

"It's okay... Maybe I shouldn't have made you move so quickly."

Anders didn't answer, taking a moment to breath before finally continuing to walk. Mitchell followed him closely in case he fell again. The more they approached the living room, the more he could feel the stress coming out of the smaller man. He started to wonder what might have happened to this guy for him to be so afraid of confrontations. Finally, they arrived. Anders took in a deep breath and entered the room. Inside, Annie and George were sitting on the couches, silent and sullen.

"Hey..." The blond said trying to smile.

They didn't answer, simply stared at him. Annie looked very concerned and he felt like shit for making her worry. George, on the other hand, was very pissed.

"Look guys... I'm really sorry...I-"

"Do you have any idea how worried we've been?" George said as he got up. "You... Last night you drank so much I thought you were going to die of alcohol poisoning. We tried to get you to calm down but you ignored us and kept on drinking. Then you had the balls to disappear on us. We didn't know where you were or with whom. In the state you were, we could only imagine something bad was going to happen. "

Anders looked at his feet. He felt, and most probably look, like a child that was being lectured. He really hated that feeling. Mike always use to do that go him... Still, he knew George was right.

"And you know what? We were right! That girl she's... We don't know what she could have done to you if Mitchell hadn't found you." he continued.

"I know!..I know and....I...I'm juste really sorry... If you guys want me to go I can-"

"No Anders." Annie said as she stoop up. " We don't want you to go... We like you, if you hadn't noticed yet. We just want to understand. And...And i know you think we won't get it but trust me we will..."

Anders didn't answer anything. He really couldn't. He still had no idea if he should tell his new mates about his past. They say they understand, and he knows they have secrets ( he never thought it was his place to pry), but did they truly know? They said they didn't mind now but what about when they knew? When they discover he was basically a alcoholic whore, whom his whole family hated and who manipulates, if you can call that, people into doing what he wants, would they truly still like him? Would they treat him any different?

Annie noticed the blond's inner struggle. She walked closer to him and gently grabbed his face. ( yes she was able to touch him, she's been practicing a lot.)

"Anders... It's going to be okay..."

Mitchell, who had been observing, saw the smaller man's shoulder drop as he gave up the fight with his inner self. He was starting to understand why his friends were so enamoured by him. He looked so much like a frightened little child, all you wanted to do was give him hug. There was also something else about him, something different from the others.

Anders sigh and began his tale. He told them about his old drinking habits, his unusual sex life, his relationship with his brothers, his job, almost everything. He vaguely talked about Hellen, Natalie and Gaia and omitted anything related to his god powers, not wanting to freak them out on top of disappointing them.

When he finished his story, he sat down and waited. He didn't dare to look at his friends. For a moment, no one talked and he though for sure that he had made the wrong decision. He should have stayed quiet, he should have left...

Suddenly, he felt movement on his side. He slowly looked to his side. George had sat down next to him. He wasn't saying anything, just sat down. Mitchell walked over the the sitting chair in front and slumped down. Annie had gone in the kitchen. George turned to him and with a weak smiled, pat him on the back. Annie came back with three cups of tea balanced in her hands. She handed them over and sat down on Anders's other side.

Together, they sat there in silence, drinking their tea.It was at this moment that Anders realized he had found a place where he belonged.


	5. Mitchell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is confused, Especially Mitchell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's a little bit lf Mitchell's POV. I do appologise if I am slow at uptating but I have so many ideas and can't figure out how or when to place them. I will try to uptate weekly though, maybe not always on the same day.

Mitchell was a busy man. At least, that's what he had been for the past few weeks. It seemed like everything was happening all at the same time. He worked all day then had to go deal with some vampires that just didn't understand how things work and even have to deal with the shit they had done for them. Then there was Annie and George who apparently had met someone new. Someone special, but not in their way. The first time he had heard about the man he could only describe it as weird.

* * *

 

"I met someone new today!" Annie said in a joyful tone.

"Really?" George asked slightly surprised.

"Yes, really. I was really shocked at first that he could see me but-"

"Wait a minute. What do you mean your you were shocked. Isn't he... well.. like you?"

"You mean a ghost? No, no ,no. I would sense it... I think."

"Then maybe he's something else, like a vampire or-" Mitchell tried to say only to be cut off by Annie.

"No,no. He's not, i'm sure of it."

"Really? How?"

"I don't know really... I think I can sorta sense that you... that we are different."

" And he wasn't?"

" No. Well yes but not in the same way."

"Okay now you've lost me." George said exasperated."He's not different but he is?"

"Look, it doesn't matter. He's human. He's probably a special human, but he's not a vampire nor a werewolf or anything else."

"Okay... Then how did you meet?"

" Well, while I was waiting for you guys, he came up to me and asked for directions. He was really sweet so I told him were the pub was and-"

"A pub? He was looking for a pub in the middle of the day?"

"It's not what you think George. He wanted to celebrate."

"Celebrate what?"

"He told me it was a new found freedom and a new beginning. Now will you let me finish?"

George lifted his hands up.

"Yeah yeah, sorry. Go ahead."

"Okay, so I told him the directions for the pub and the hotel. Then he asked me if I wanted go go with him so he could thank me. I said no obviously so he told me he would come here and have tea with me one day. "

She smiled happily at her flatmates who only stared back with an unimpressed look.

"That's it?" George asked earning a pissed look for the ghost.

"Yes it is. What? Where you hoping we had gone off to... fight... trolls or something?" George only laugh at that.

"And does your new acquaintance have a name?" Mitchell then asked.

"Yes, of course. It's Anders. Anders Johnson if I remember correctly."

 

The next thing he knew, Annie's new "friend" had come over and met with George.

* * *

 

"So... How is he? Not that I don't trust Annie's sixth sense but..." Mitchell asked his werewolf friend while Annie was off to make yet another batch of tea.

"He actually is human. Annie was right. And he does have something special about him. I don't really know what though."

Mitchell frowned. He really had to meet him then.

"He was smaller than I thought." George continues.

"What? You though he was a giant?"

"No you idiot. I thought he'd be normal size. He's actuall quite small."

"So not a giant but a dwarf. I see."

"Haha keep laughing. "

"I will. Now what else, besides his height did you discover?"

"Well, he's from New-Zealand and he's here on vacation."

"That's it?"

"Yeah. I didn't meet him for very long, he had work."

"Wait, but I thought you said he was on vacation?"

"Not from work though. From family."

Mitchell was then more confused.

* * *

 

Through the next week, Mitchell found himself with the worse luck for meeting the man. Whenever the other came over, he had business to do. Once he had hurried back only to found out he had missed him by only 5 minutes. It was getting more and more frustrating. 

George and Annie weren't much help either. Always talking about him. They were completely smitten. It was really strange to Mitchell. And they had gotten attached so quickly! I mean they had only met about two, three weeks ago? It was insane! Especially for George who was more of the loner/self pity type then the friendly happy guy.

Well, at least they were happy. That's all that really mattered. Now if only he could meet the guy.

* * *

 

It wasn't too long after that Mitchell finally met him. Tho you could say the circumstances were not the best. After all, he did have to save the blond's ass from being sucked dry. He could only hope the other man would forget about the drinking part of his night. After brining him to their home and lying him down on a bed. Mitchell, Annie and George headed downstairs. They all sat down quietly. The atmosphere was very heavy.

"He's an idiot, isn't he?" Mitchell spoke to break a bit of the tension.

"Yes indeed." Answered George sullenly.

"I kinda get what you mean by special now."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't really know. His blood smell different. Not like a vampire or anything I know. Though I couldn't smell much over all the alcohol..."

"I don't know what happened really." Annie said. "He was fine before. Then someone called him and everything went down hill."

"I get the feeling that something like that is not a first time thing for him... Do you guys not know anything about it?"

"Not really, no. We don't talk about specifique things really. I didn't really feel comfortable to ask because whenever we'd do something out of the ordinary, he wouldn't say anything..."

"That's part of the reason why we get along so well..." George added.

"And you've never seen him like this before?"

"Not even close. This, to me at least, came totally out of the blue."

"Yeah... for me too." added Annie Mitchell then stopped asking questions.

He could easily feel that his friends were very worried. And they had the right to be. This Anders could easily have died tonight and not only because of the blood sucking. That amount of alcohol would have killed someone who wasn't used to drinking. He really wondered what could have triggered this. The man had obviously stopped drinking for at least the time he had been in Bristol. And why did he smell different than other humans?

Before too many questions invaded his mind, Mitchell decided to go check on the other man. He got up and headed to his room. There he observed. Anders was indeed smaller than the average man. He had dark blond hair and blue eyes if he had seen clearly. He looked quite peaceful sleeping. Maybe, if he dared, even beautiful. Shame he was an idiot. Mitchell headed back to where his friends are.

Every once and again, he would go up to check on their guest, something with a glass of water in case he had actually woken up.


	6. Trouble

Anders managed to convince his friends that he was feeling better and he should go back to his hotel. They reluctantly agreed to let him go under the condition that they walk him there. He agreed and they headed to the hotel in silence. Not that awkward type of silence, no. It was more of a comfortable silence where everyone simply enjoyed being with each other. Of course it didn’t last very long since Annie always had something to say. Not that it was a bad thing either.

Finally they arrived to the hotel and parted ways. Surprisingly, Mitchell, who had seem anything but annoyed with him earlier came up to him and told him that everyone had inner demons and that if he had no one to talk to, he could always come to him. Annie and George than hastily corrected their friend, telling him that Anders would always have them and that he was theirs (which only resulted in the laughter of both Mitchell and Anders). Then before leaving, they made the god promise to call them the next day. At that moment, Anders realized he didn’t actually have their phone numbers. It had never been important before and so he hadn’t really noticed. In fact, he didn’t really know a lot about his friends. Not that it mattered, they were all entitle to their privacy and if they ever felt like telling him they would. He was also keeping a huge part of himself secret from them. But… What if had told them… What if… No it was a bad idea. They would think him insane or be freaked out for sure. Nah, it was better like this. It was safer like this. Safer for them.

He entered his room, opened the light and stood there, staring at the empty room. Letting out a sigh, he headed for his computer. Upon opening it, he saw the dozens of message he had received from Dawn. He looked at the time. 10 pm. She was probably at work at this moment. He opened Skype and called for her. It rang and rang. He thought for a moment that maybe she was already out for lunch when she picked up.

" ANDERS! I’ve been calling you since yesterday!"

"Yeah, sorry about that, I sorta broke my phone. "He replied sheepishly. ‘Hey Dawn, did you maybe give my number to anyone?’’

"What? No, of course not. Why?"

So Mike has most probably used his powers then. Anders felt a bit of shame for doubting his closest friend.

"Mike called me."

"Oh dear. I TOLD him not to! I TOLD him to leave you alone until YOU were ready. Oh Anders, I’m sorry. I really didn’t give him your number, he-"

"It’s okay Dawn. I know you didn’t give him the number, I just… wanted to make sure.’’

"… So I guessed it’s not the best of time then…"

" Best of times for what?"

"... Well…"

"Just tell me Dawn. Is the company in ruin? Did your cat die?’’

"No, no, no… And I don’t have a cat, you know that."

"Yeah, I’m just teasing you. So what is it then?’’

"Well… Ty and Olaf came by today and asked me to ask you if it was okay to talk… I told them I would ask but I doubt you want to talk to anyone right now, right?"

Anders stayed quiet. Ty and Olaf wanted to talk? About what? Did he want to talk to them? Frankly he wasn’t angry with them anymore. Ty had often been there for him when they were younger and he and Anders would always play together. Olaf was also very protective, whenever he was there. When their dad would get mad, it was always Olaf who took them out for Ice cream. But still, they hadn’t been there for him when he needed it the most. They hadn’t seen under the mask… Sometimes Olaf did, but Olaf was an oracle. And they both had needed the mask, like all the rest. Yet he wasn’t angry with them. He sigh.

‘"It’s okay Dawn, I’ll talk to them…’"

"Really! Great I’ll go get them!”

"W-Wait, you mean now! How-"

And she was gone. Had they been waiting for him? Maybe that’s why she had called him before. He hadn’t even read her message yet. Soon enough, two familiar figure appeared on the screen.

"Hey bro.’’ Said Ty with an unsure smile."

"Hi Ty. Hi Grandpa.’’

"How are things going on the other side of the world?’’

"Well it’s mostly raining and the sun rarely ever shows up. When it does everyone makes a dance to celebrate and we head raw pork."

"Really? I don’t remember that from when I went to England.’’ Olaf said confused.

"I’m joking Grandpa. How are things back home?’’

"Their fine. I’m back with Dawn and Höd is once again part of me.’’

"Really? How? I mean I thought he was gone forever. Oh and congrats.’’

"Thanks. Well I think he was never really gone, just hidden. And now he’s out again but I have control this time, which is great.’’

"Cool! Oh guys, can you please tell Mike that if he uses his power to find anything about me again, I’m moving to Canada.’’ Anders said with a serious expression.

"Wait what? What did he do?’’

"It doesn’t matter, can you just tell him?’’

"Yeah sure, well do that. But first, there’s something important we need to tell you.’’

"What is it?’’ Anders asked now curious.

"You remember the god-hunters right?’’ Olaf asked earning a shudder from the blond.

"Of course. How could I ever forget? What about them. "

"Well we found a group of them here and-"

"Geez! Is everyone alright?’’

"Yeah, don’t worry. Ty almost got stabbed but it’s fine now. We’ve dealt with them. They are all in prison now. However, we believe that they managed to find out where you were before we caught them. ‘’

"W-What? How?’’

"We don’t know. All we found was an encrypted message that was sent to an address in England.’’ Ty answered with a worried look. "Olaf and Ingrid managed to decipher a part of it that described you and said that they knew you were somewhere in England."

"But they don’t know where precisely so you’re not in immediate danger.’’ Olaf added. "However, I would recommend you stay on your guard. We haven’t been able to find much besides that. "

"Okay I will, thanks.’’

"It’s the least we could do.’’ Ty said before suddenly looking very sad. Too sad for Anders liking. ‘’ You know, I… We never meant to harm you. We’re really sorry. I’m really sorry. I should have figured it out… I should have –"

"It’s okay bro. It’s fine. I don’t blame anyone. I’m not even really angry. Well a little bit with Mike but that’s ‘cuz he didn’t respect my wish. I just need some time alone to figure something’s out…’’

"Take all the time you need, Anders. And when you’ll be ready to come back, just know we will all welcome you with open arms. And yes that includes the other two idiots. " Olaf said with a smile.

"Thanks. Well I need to sleep now. It might be sunny where you are but here, it’s dark and it night.

"Okay. Goodnight bro.’’

"Remember to stay on guard. ‘’ Olaf added with the most serious expression he could pull at the moment.

" Yeah don’t worry. G’night. Say bye to dawn for me. And tell her I’ll get a new phone soon. "

On that note, he closed his computer. It had gone better than he thought it would. Except maybe the news that there was some fucking god-hunters in England. Damn those crazy shits where everywhere! How did they know where he was? Why couldn’t they leave him alone and go on with their crazy life.

He let himself flop on his bed. Gosh it was comfortable. Soon, the night called for him and he fell asleep.

* * *

Anders ran. He ran like his life was on the line. It was. He couldn’t stop. It he did, it would all be finished. He would be finished. He would get caught. He couldn’t. And so he ran. The little of air he managed to inhale burnt in lungs. His legs felt like they would melt the second he would stop. Suddenly he noticed a familiar place. A house. Quickly, he ran inside and locked the door behind him. Was he safe now? He took a moment to breath. He couldn’t run anymore. But what if they came here? Then he would have to run. But he couldn’t. He turned around and froze. Blood… There was blood everywhere. He felt faint. He needed to get out. But his legs wouldn’t listen. No they instead followed the blood. He wanted to turn around but no matter what he did, he couldn’t. He wouldn’t. He needed to see. No, He needed to leave. His legs made another step. His shoes were covered in blood now. His breathing was the only sound he could hear. His legs turned to the first room. His body followed. He froze. Bodies. Three bodies lied in blood. He knew them. HE KNEW THEM! He tried to look away. He looked at his hands. They were covered in blood. He was covered in blood. He could feel the panic rising. He fell to his knees and screamed. He could hear them pounding on the door. They were coming in. They had found him. And Anders kept screaming.

* * *

Anders eyes shot open as he gasped for air. He froze, staring at the ceiling. All he could hear was the sound of his heart beating. No it wasn't his heart. Someone was knocking on the door. He was in his hotel. In his bed. Safe. Slowly he got up. He walked to the door. He could hear a concern voice calling to him from the other side. He opened it to reveal one of the maid.

''Sir! Are you alright? I heard screaming and I-"

" I'm fine. Thank you. I was having a nightmare. Sorry I bothered you.''

"It's quite alright really. I was worried. You are always very nice to me so I didn't want anything bad to have happened to you.''

"Thanks... Do you, by any chance now what time it is. I got up without looking.''

"Oh of course... It's 3:18 am.'' She answered after looking at her watch.

"Thank you very much. Sorry to have bothered you. '' He said before closing the door.

"Are you sure you don't need help for anything? ''  She said while slightly blocking the door."

"It fine really, I...'' Suddenly, he noticed how she looked at him and understood.

He wondered if he should accept. He wanted to. It had been a long time since he had done anything (even by himself). The old Anders would. The old Anders would already have used his power on her. But he wasn't. SHE had offered. Of her own accord. She WANTED this of her own. He didn't need to push her. He didn't want to push her. He slowly reopened the door. She came in. She was quite the pretty girl. He hadn't really noticed before. She closed the door behind her and gently pushed him towards the bed. Anders wondered for a moment what he had done to gain her attention in this way. He did say hi to her every time he saw her. But he did that to everyone... He did have some conversation with her... She was very nice and quite smart... Slowly, she reached for his lips. The kiss was tender, different from what he was used to. Usually everything is wild. Everything is rough. Even with Helen... Now it was so different. She felt soft and tender. Gently, she sat him on the bed. It was so different. This time, he never used his power. He... He simply acted like himself. And she liked him for that. She wanted him for that. Slowly, he removed her shirt. She kissed him and did the same. This time was different. He knew her name. He had asked her. He had cared. They kissed and she removed his pant. Slowly their kissed deepened. It was different and it felt right. It felt good. He smiled. They kissed again.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH!!!!! I'M SOOO LAAAATTTTEEE!!!!! I'm sooooo sorry. I doubt I'll be able to update weekly like I said I would. Everything seems to want to stop me from doing so, especially school.
> 
> Anyway, I do hope you enjoy this chapter! I really want to thank you guys for the comments and the Kudos you give me. You guys are the reason I write and even if I don't reply to the comments, I do read them. ( I mostly simply don't know what to reply and am overwhelmed x'D )  
> Thank you all of you who are still reading me even though I'M SO LATE! Thank you so much. And I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
> P.S I don't know if you guys would have liked some more graphic love making. I might do it in the future. And yes Anders knows her name even though she is never named in this chapter.


	7. Starting over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYYYYYY!!!! I AM BACK!!!!! sorry to have made you wait so freaking long. The things was that no matter what I wrote, it wasn't satisfying and so I started procrastinating. But now I decided to just scrap what I had before and head another direction. I do hope you will still enjoy it.   
> I will also try to update weekly but it will always depend on school.  
> Thank you so much for still following even though I'm an idiot for not being able to update earlier.

Anders slowly opened his eyes. It was still dark outside as well as in the hotel room. He guessed it was still pretty early in the morning. Still, he could hear shuffling around the room. He felt the place next to him in the bed. Empty. Slowly, he got up and looked around, his eyes adjusting to the darkness. He noticed a dark figure slowly dressing itself. Quietly, the god stood up and walked towards the woman before wrapping his arms around her waist.

‘’ Leaving already are we?’’ he said.

‘’ I have to.’’ She answered grabbing his hands. ‘’ If anyone discovers that I slept with a client, I’ll be fired. ‘’

‘’ Indeed.’’ He says, slowly kissing up her neck. ‘’ So, is this going to happen again?’’

‘’ Maybe…’’ She turned around to face him. ‘’ Look. You’re very handsome and very sweet but I’m not much for steady relationships and even if this was great, don’t expect much more. ‘’

‘’So you do this with anyone who is nice to you?’’ he was genuinely curious, not angry.

‘’No, only the ones who both attract and intrigue me.’’

She kisses him one last time before grabbing the remaining of her uniform.

‘’ See you around sweetie.’’

On that note, she left the room. Anders simply stared at the door. He had been expecting this but somewhat it felt strange. He thought about all those girl the old him had simply left without even a goodbye.

He really needed a drink… No, he had already screwed up because of alcohol. He needed to cut on the drinking. He let out a sigh and headed to the bathroom for a shower.

* * *

 

The next week passed rather quickly, he alternated between seeing Annie and George and meeting with clients or working in the hotel. He hadn’t seen Mitchell again since the accident and he wondered if the man did it on purpose. Of course Annie told him otherwise but he still got a strange feeling about it. He decided to take care of this himself and asked Annie where the man worked.

‘’ In the hospital near here. Why do you want to know?’’ she answered him curious.

‘’ Well our first meeting was really shit and I want to fix that.’’

‘’ Is it about him avoiding you again? I told you he’s-‘’

‘’ I know, I know. It’s not that. I really do want to redo our first –well second- meeting.’’

But why did he have to work in a hospital? He really hated hospitals.

’’ Why do you hate them?’’ Annie asked surprising Anders who hadn’t realized he had been talking aloud.

‘’ Well… I don’t really know. I just do. It’s not like I’m afraid to go, I just avoid them if I can.’’

He hadn’t really thought about why he hated hospitals. He thought maybe it was the patients, sick and dying, but no. It did play some part but it wasn’t that. It was the feeling he got there. Like he wasn’t sure if the person he was actually alive or if it had been long dead. He never believed in ghosts and stuff like that but whenever he entered hospitals, he just simply couldn’t help but think the way he did.

There was also the fact that when he was in the hospital, it never was for a good reason and it meant either he or someone he cared about had been hurt.

He snapped himself out of his thought.

‘’ Well I better go then before I change my mind about visiting Mitchell. I’ll see you later Annie.’’

‘’ Okay, good luck with the hospital and all. ‘’

‘’ Thanks, I’ll need it.’’

With that he left the house and headed for the hospital.

Wait… Where was it?

* * *

 

The hospital was just as he imagined it. Way to white and smelling like sanitizer. It was the typical hospital which Anders so mysteriously hated. With a sigh, he began his search for the handsome brunette.

It wasn’t that hard to find him really. The staff was pretty nice even without him using his power and they gladly told him where they last saw him. He had discovered that Mitchell was quite the popular man. It wasn’t a surprise really, based on his looks at least. The girls that knew him didn’t really keep it a secret that they all wouldn’t mind if he joined them for dinner. He was also surprised to hear that most girls were turned away when they asked him themselves.

Finally, after listening to most of the gossip around the man, he found him, moping the floor in a corridor. He approached him with a smile.

‘’ Hey Mitchell! ‘’ he called, walking over to him.

‘’ Wha- Anders? What are you doing here? Are you looking for George? He went over there to talk to-‘’

‘’ No,no,no. I came here to talk to you.’’

Mitchell looked over him suspiciously.

‘’ Oh… And what do you want to talk about?’’

‘’ Well I was wondering if you’d mind if I invited you for a coffee or dinner. I mean the first time we met things were pretty insane and I would like to have a better start with you. I thought about inviting you over for a beer but after your last experience with me and alcohol I doubted you’d want that so I thought maybe you wouldn’t mind something else…’’

Mitchell laugh at Anders rant. It was rather adorable. Wait…Adorable?

‘’ Coffee will be fine.’’ He answered trying to change his thought. ‘’ I finish at three.’’

‘’Perfect! I’ll wait for you… Ah! And it’s on me, no arguing.’’

He left as quickly as he had appeared, leaving a rather flabbergasted Mitchell wondering what in the world had just happened. Well… at least he got free coffee out of it. And Anders didn’t look so bad. Had he really thought him to be adorable?

* * *

As promised, Anders was there at three, waiting for Mitchell to finish. They then both left and headed to a coffee shop of Anders’ choice (and the only one he knew). Things went pretty smoothly as Anders tried to keep the other interested and entertained. He told him about some of his stranger encounters.

‘’ You must be joking, ‘’ Mitchell said eyes wide open from shock.’’ You seriously fought against a dwarf?’’

‘’ It’s the truth mate. We both wanted to warm ourselves but there wasn’t much hot cocoa left. He started the fighting of course and I almost lost.’’

Mitchell laugh filled the room. It was strangely beautiful and Anders wondered if he was going mad. Well, at least things were going well between them.

‘’Well I must say I thought my life was a strange, but compared to yours it’s nothing. ‘’ Mitchell said as he finally stopped laughing. ‘’ Why were you in Norway anyway?’’

‘’ My mom sent me. She was really into the mystic you see and she wanted to bring me a branch of some tree that grew over there.’’

‘’ And you went?’’

‘’ Well she’s my mother. How could I say no?’’

Mitchell gave the blond a warm smile. Damn it, the god thought, why was that smile so damn hot! He wasn’t gay! Okay well a little since he was bi but he never fell for someone he barely knew!

‘’ I’m still a bit surprised. I thought you didn’t get along with your family.’’ Mitchell said quickly regretting it. He knew it was a sensitive subject for the smaller man. However, Anders didn’t seem too troubled by it.

‘’ Nah it’s not that. Well kinda… It’s really complicated and a really long story.’’

‘’Well I have time.’’

Anders looked rather perplexed. The vampire wondered what was pushing him to keep asking those questions, even why he was still here. Not that Anders wasn’t fun to be around but he usually never got himself attached to humans… Anders WAS different though… He smelled different, felt different. He didn’t feel like food, didn’t smell like blood, didn’t make him want to tear his throat and-

‘’ If you insist I don’t mind telling you.’’ Anders said breaking Mitchell from his thoughts. ‘’ But don’t complain if it’s boring.’’

‘’ I won’t, I promise.’’

‘’…Fine… So where to start… From the start I guess… My childhood was pretty crappy. My father often beat my mother in front of us. She never left him though, she was afraid he would hurt us if she did. He had once hit me but my mom quickly took the blame for everything we might do. Then he left and my older brother stepped in to take his place and help my mom. She left soon after. For a short while it was just us brothers. Then Mike, my oldest brother, decided to fuck off and leave us to have fun. So I had to take care of my younger brothers. Eventually he came back with a girlfriend and tried to once again take my dad’s place. She tried to become our mom but I always knew she was just using him. She didn’t really love him. She loved Rob, who was in a coma since not so long ago. And then everything went bad and decided to take the shit so that everyone else could be happy. I told my brother about his girlfriend but he wouldn’t listen so I did the next rational thing and slept with her.’’

‘’Wha- That’s the next rational thing?!’’

‘’ Shut up. I was young and I thought that if he saw she was easy he would leave. It didn’t work. Actually they got closer. And I was banished from the family. Well that didn’t really work out since my younger brothers kept seeing me… Well Ty did mostly. And then my youngest brother, Axl, turned 21 and I went to see him… You know the rest.”

‘’ Yeah...’’

They stayed in silent from a while, Mitchell wondering why in the world he had brought up this subject and made Anders remember painful things, and Anders wondering where he had fuck up and thinking he had ruined the night.

‘’ So… ‘’ Anders tried ‘’ I heard that you haven’t a girlfriend. Why is that? I mean you’re a pretty handsome guy…’’ HAD HE REALLY JUST SAID THAT!

‘’ Yeah. My relationships never end well so I prefer to stay single… ‘’

‘’ I get it. Mine as well…’’

Another awkward silence.

‘’ Well it’s surprisingly late isn’t it?’’ Anders commented.

‘’ Yeah… It’s already dark outside… I can’t believe we talked that much.’’

‘’ We should go before Annie calls the police on our trail.’’

‘’ Yeah. Good idea. I’ll walk you home.’’

‘’ You don’t have to I-‘’

‘’ I insist.’’ Suddenly he noticed someone further away. ‘’ Can you wait for me outside? I’ll be there in a moment. ‘’

‘’ … Fine.’’

Anders cleared the table and headed outside while Mitchell went over to the person he had seen. As he waited, the god wondered who it could have been. He hadn’t really paid attention before and it would be strange for him to go inside just to peek at who Mitchell was talking to.

Suddenly, he felt a hand grab his wrist and pull him to the dark alley near the shop. He pulled away but the hold was strong. Another hand suddenly grabbed his shirt and slammed him on the wall.

‘’ OW! What the- Oh fuck… Not you again. Shit! ‘’


	8. Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRYYYYYY!!!!  
> I'm super late I know... I am suffering from writer's block I'm afraid and I didn't want to post something unsatifying. I'm still not so sure of what I am posting now but it's the best I can do, for now at least. I'm sorry if I am so slow but I thank you all for the Kudos I got. It was the kick in the butt that I needed to finish this chapter.  
> I hope I will be able to post the next one faster and once again, I am sorry for being so slow.

‘’ OW! What the- Oh fuck… Not you again. Shit! ‘’

The figure let out a high crystal laugh. She smiled, her green eyes glittering in the darkness.

‘’ Yes me again. Did you miss me?’’ She asked.

‘’ Oh yes, of course I’d miss a girl who drugged me and then fucking bit me hard enough to bleed. ‘’

‘’ Well I didn’t have to put much, you were already pretty gone.’’

‘’ Oh and that makes me feel so much better about it.’’

She laugh again, the sound sending shivers down Anders spine. She pushed the blond harder against the wall.

‘’ You have caused me much trouble, did you know that?’’ She pressed their bodies together while trailer her finger down his face and neck.

‘’ R-Really? H-how is that? I mean it’s not like I was the one who drugged you…’’

‘’ After your guard dog took you away, he came back and beat the shit out of me.’’ She said ignoring his question. ’’ Then, he went and told the higher ups about what I was doing at the club. Let’s say they weren’t very happy I hadn’t followed my orders... ‘’ She pressed their bodies tighter against each other and whispered in his ear. ‘’ But you know what the worst part is?? For all my troubles, I barely even got a taste.’’

Anders could feel the rising wave of danger that emanated from the woman. He needed to get away from her or something bad was definitely going to happen. When she smiled sadistically, he knew he needed to hurry. Where was Mitchell when you needed him?

‘’ That’s too bad. Now how about **you leave me alone.** ’’ He demanded using his power.

She frown, backing up slightly before smiling once again.

‘’ Tell me… What did you just do? I’ve never felt anything like it before.’’

‘’ **It doesn’t matter, leave right now!** ’’ He ordered again.

Her smile vanished and she backed up some more… So Bragi did have an effect on her! He tried again but suddenly she grabbed his throat and pushed him against the wall. Anders fought against her but her grip was strong, much stronger than it should have been. She lifted the blond until he was on his toes. He could barely breathe… He couldn’t talk. She had caught him.

‘’ You know what. I don’t care what you’re doing in… I don’t like it.’ She tightened her grip, making the blond gasp as he tried to pull her hand away in vain. She sniffed him and smiled again.

‘’You don’t smell like anything I have encountered before and you do that weird shit… I wonder how you’ll taste… But first, let’s play a little.’’

Anders clawed and kicked but nothing seemed to loosen her grip. He needed to get free, he needed to breathe! His vision was starting to get blurry and his lungs burnt from the lack of oxygen. He needed…

Suddenly, she let go and he fell to the ground. He cough and wheeze as he tried to fill his lungs with air. He looked up only to see the woman standing a bit further, that fucking grin on her face. Slowly he got up. His throat was sore and he his head slightly dizzy. He really couldn’t do much against her… His only shot was running… If he could get passed her...

Then, a sound further down the alley made her look away for a moment. Anders took his chance and ran. For a moment, he thought he could make it however his hope was crushed when he felt a fist land on his stomach. All the precious air he had gathered from before fled from his lungs as a sharp pain made him fall to his knees, coughing again.

She crouched in from on him, smiling as she watched the blond struggle for breath.

‘’ I guess you lost.’’ She smirked.

She blinked and suddenly, her eyes were pitch black. She smiled and showed her new set of fangs just before grabbing the terrified man’s head and biting deep in his neck.

* * *

 

Anders couldn’t move. He was frozen still from shock and fear. He couldn’t see, he couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t think. All he could feel was the cold fangs embedded and his neck. All he could hear was his heart beating as the life was being sucked out of him. All he knew was that he was going to die…

And then suddenly, it all stopped. She stood up and back away from him, a confused look on her face. Anders quickly put pressure on his bleeding neck and stared at her still in shock. He was still alive…He was alive!

‘’What the-‘’ She said before being interrupted by a very familiar voice.

‘’ANDERS!’’ the voice shouted as a familiar figure appeared in front of him. ‘’ Anders! Are you alright?!’’ Mitchell asked kneeling in front of him.

The blond stared, stunned for a moment, before nodding. Mitchell looked him over from a second before turning to the woman. Her smirk back on her lips, she was watching the scene from where she stood. Anger rose in Mitchell.

‘’I thought I told you to stay away from him. Was I not clear enough!?’’

She laugh. ‘’ Oh you were very clear. But you see, the problem is that I have a hard time following orders. ‘’

‘’You should have. They’ll be no mercy this time. I have gave you too many chances. It’s over.’’

‘’ I don’t think so. You see unlike last time, I just drank and you haven’t in a long time.’’

Mitchell scowled and glands back at Anders. The blond looked unsure and confused about he had just heard. He wasn’t sure if he had understood right. The woman noticed Mitchell’s concern and laugh again. He really hated her laugh…

‘’ You must be joking.’’ She said. ‘’ You mean he doesn’t know about you?’’

‘’Shut up.’’ Mitchell warned.

‘’ Hahaha… This is the best. It shouldn’t have surprised me really…’’

‘’SHUT UP.’’

‘’ Well let me break the news for you handsome. You’re friend here, he is just like me. We are the same species, if you want to call it that.’’

‘’I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!’’ Mitchell screamed as he lashed towards her.

They started to fight. Meanwhile Anders found himself stunned by the revelation. Mitchell was a… a… what was he? An alien? No… Those fangs were… He was a vampire… She was too… They… OH Shit. He just got bit by a fucking vampire! But how! No… no it couldn’t be. Vampires don’t exist. It’s impossible! Well if you think about it reincarnation of Nordic gods is pretty hard to believe… But vampires?

He was snapped out of his thoughts when a body landed in front on him. The woman moaned and tried to get up but Mitchell quickly pushed her down.

‘’It’s over now.’’ He said as he pulled on her arm, dislocating the shoulder and making her scream. He was about to give the final blow when Anders stopped him.

‘’Wait! ‘’ He shouted hoarsely. ‘’Wait…’’ Mitchell froze, still holding the woman down as she struggled as best she could.

‘’Let me try something… just keep her still and I’ll do my thing… please.’’ Anders insisted.

The vampire hesitated but curiosity got the best of him and he accepted. Anders gave Mitchell and thankful nod and turned his attention back to the woman. He breath and spoke, hoping the his power would work even though his voice was rough.

 **‘’I want you to listen carefully. ‘’** He said as she struggled more against Mitchell’s grip. **‘’ You will listen to what I say, okay? Listen to my voice.’’**

To the vampire’s surprise, she slowly stopped struggling and simply glared at the blond. Anders smile. It was the first time he felt strain from using his power but it was working. And on top of that, her annoying grin had now disappeared from her face.

 **‘’You will leave peacefully and never show yourself in front of us again, do you understand?’’** She only glared. **‘’You will leave and never come back. Leave and never show yourself in front of us again. Do you understand?’’** No answer. **‘’ Do. You. Understand?’’**

For a small moment, nothing happened. The air stilled as both men waited for something to happen and then, she nodded. Anders felt relief at the small movement. He had feared his power had not worked (they often don’t).

‘’ You can let her go.’’ He said to Mitchell. ‘’ Trust me, she won’t do anything.’’

Mitchell reluctantly did so, ready to strike if the other vampire gave him any reason to. To his surprise, she stood up and left without even a glare or a glance back. The vampire was flabbergasted and confused. What had just happened? What had Anders done? His voice had sounded strange… just like that one time… What in the world was that man? He stared at the blond who was trying to stand up only to fall back down with a cry of pain.

No… His questions would have to wait for later. Anders was looked pale and in a lot of pain. He had to take care of him. It was his fault after all if the blond was hurt. He was the one who had left him alone. He bent down and picked up the smaller man bridal style.

‘’Armmmg….. Ouch… Bridal style… Really?’’ The god complained.

‘’Shut up. I need to bring you to the hospital so don’t move.’’

‘’Wait…. Wait no hospitals…. I really… don’t like hospitals.’’

Mitchell wondered why… Well, he could probably take care of Anders wounds himself… And he could ask his questions afterword… He sigh.

‘’Alright… But if you have internal bleeding or something of the sort I’m calling an ambulance.’’ Mitchell said as he walked out of the alley and towards the house.

‘’Deal… Thanks Dracula.’’


End file.
